


eyes like a hawk

by oldficsofryukogo (ryukogo)



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/pseuds/oldficsofryukogo
Summary: She was a moron.He didn't have to watch her fall.
Relationships: Alice/Ron (Kindergarten Video Games), Ron/Billy (Kindergarten Video Games)
Kudos: 6





	eyes like a hawk

**Author's Note:**

> just finally deciding on posting some drabbles here individually that i wrote before

He was such a moron.

One didn't have to watch him fail.

Watching with eyes like a hawk's did one bear witness to his absolutely moronic endeavor of trying to convince Billy to walk under an obviously labeled open doorway with a tripwire, which would proceed to dunk him with what was either cranberry juice or salsa. It was one or the other - or hot sauce, when he was feeling particularly spicy. Billy of course would then refuse, prompting him to walk under the doorway to convince him, and then have the tables turned on him. It was a win-lose scenario in favor of Billy.

And yet…

When the juice - tomato juice today - dumped itself on Ron, prompting Billy to let out an unwanted snicker, he'd looked so genuinely delighted to see the other laugh that quite frankly it made the heart ache, but it was easy to conceal.

"Did you see that the other day?! I made him laugh!" Ron crows victoriously. "Told you it'd work!"

A sip. "Sure."

"I gotta go meet up with them at Cindy's place now. See you later!" He waves, and shuts the door to their shared apartment behind him.

Alice takes a sip from her milk tea, eyes like a hawk now as soft as clouds as she looks at where he'd gone.

He didn't have to know.

She was a moron.

He didn't have to watch her fall.


End file.
